Many types of sprayers and foggers have been provided to provide some means of spraying insecticide or the like. The main disadvantages of the prior art devices are that separate switches or control mechanisms are needed to control the electric heating elements and the valve means on the insecticide container. A further disadvantage of the prior art devices is that they are expensive to manufacture. A still further disadvantage of the prior art devices are that the units do not automatically go "off" when the unit is released from the operator's hand thereby creating a safety hazard. A still further disadvantage of the prior art devices is that efficient thermostats are not provided thereon to prevent overheating of the device.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a portable electrical thermal fogger which is safe to operate and requires few mechanical components.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fogging device incorporating a single "deadman" control unit.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fogging device which includes a thermostat to prevent overheating of the heating element.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fogging device including insulation means for maintaining the heat adjacent the coiled conduit.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fogging device which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.